Descendants of Storybrooke
by extremeenigma02
Summary: The children of the Isle of the Lost are enjoying their new life in Auradon until one day a spell from Mal's spell book takes them to a strange land much like their own except everything is different...including their parents. Follow Carlos, Jay, Evie, and Mal as they encounter many new dangers in the Enchanted Forest and Storybrooke. (Will update when possible)
1. Through the Portal

**A/N: Look who's back for another story. Yesterday the new Disney Descendants finally aired on T.V and I got the genius idea to send the children of the Isle of the Lost to the Enchanted Forest and Storybrooke. Please like, follow, or review if you want to see more and to let me know what you think.**

 **I do not own Once Upon A Time or Descendants.**

 **Chapter 1: Through the Portal**

Mal was enjoying her new life in Auradon. She was finally rid of her mothers evil grip on her, she and her friends Evie, Jay, and Carlos were having the time of their lives at Auradon Prep. and she had the greatest boyfriend ever in King Ben. Her mother Maleficent was still only the size of a small lizard seeing as how she still had not let goodness into her heart and her friends parents remained on the Isle of the Lost and never bothered them.

One day Mal and Ben were sitting snuggled up together under a big tree in the schools courtyard.

"What are you thinking about" Ben smiled down at her. Mal smiled back at him.

"Just thinking about how luck I am to have you and all my friends" she giggled.

Ben honestly thought everything about Mal was just adorable. Everything from her pinkish purple hair to the adorable way she laughed. He thought back to the time that Mal had given him a love potion because of the plan to steal the fairy god mothers wand. He truly didn't care whether he was under a spell or not, he loved Mal and nothing was going to change that.

Suddenly the feeling came over them both that they were not alone. They both quickly turned to see Evie, Jay, and Carlos walking up to them. Not much about any of them had changed in the past few months since Ben's coronation. Evie still had her dark blue hair and still was all about beauty and fashion. Jay still played with the tourney team and lead his team to victory on many occasions, he also put his thieving days behind him. Carlos also remained on the tourney team helping Jay win every game they've been in, he also kept spending time with his dog Dude.

Seeing her friends arrive made an even bigger smile come to Mal's face.

"What brings you guys here" she smirked standing up.

Jay ran right up to her smiling like a jackal. "Oh nothing just watching you and Ben looking all lovey dovey" he said making a kissing face. Mal playfully punched him in the arm.

"Oh! Just like what I saw you and Audrey doing yesterday" Mal laughed.

"Shut up" Jay said nervously. His face turned a shade of red that none of them have ever seen on his face before. Everyone just laughed at him.

"Alright guys leave him alone" Ben finally stepped in.

Suddenly something dawned on Mal that apparently had slipped everyone else's mind.

"Guys, tomorrow's Parent Day" she said frantically. "What are we gonna do"

Everyone looked at each other as the realization that Mal was right hit them all like a ton of bricks. They had forgotten it was Parent Day at Auradon Prep tomorrow and their parents were still on the isle.

"What should we do" Evie asked.

"We could just take the force field bridge and go visit" Carlos suggested.

"We can't, fairy god mother disconnected it last week" Mal stated.

After what happened at Ben's coronation with Maleficent, there were no problems with any other villains from the Isle of the Lost. However, fairy god mother didn't want to take any chances of that sort of thing happening again so she shut down the bridge connecting Auradon and the Isle permanently.

"Ok guys we need to think about how to get there" Jay butted in.

"Yeah because fairy god mother certainly isn't just gonna let us" Evie sighed.

Everyone was so deep in thought about how to get back to the isle that none of them noticed a figure in a black robe off in the distance. The figure had in it's hand what appeared to be Mal's spell book that had been stolen from her room a week ago. Mal never did find out who took her book but she didn't like what would happen if it was in the wrong hands. The figure began flipping through pages quickly until coming to a certain page and smiling evilly under the hood of the cloak.

" _By the powers of evil, dark forces are granted, to send these four children, to the forest enchanted"_ the figure chanted.

All of a sudden, the ground began to shake and a strange green whirlpool like vortex opened out of nowhere and began sucking Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos into it. They each grabbed onto each others hands and Mal had a hold on Ben who had a firm grip on one of the tree branches. Everyone was holding on for dear life but soon Mal's grip on Ben's hand was weakening.

"Mal don't let go" Ben yelled.

"I can't hold on" she shouted back. Suddenly her grip was broken and her and her friends were pulled through the vortex.

"NOOOO" Ben yelled.

He tried to jump through the vortex but it closed before he could reach it and he face planted in the ground. When he sat back up there was no sign of his friends or the mysterious force that took them.

"MAL" he shouted.

Within a moment, the four friends were hurled out of the sky and landed very hard on the unforgiving ground. They each sat up, groaning in pain from the impact but they were thankful they were still alive. Mal looked around at each of her friends and then took in her surroundings. There was nothing but forest as far as the eye could see. One thing was painfully clear, Auradon Prep was gone...and so was Ben.

Mal instantly stood to her feet and began shouting "BEN". When she got no answer she became very nervous as one by one, she helped her friends off the ground. Apparently Evie, Jay, and Carlos had also noticed the immense forest and everyone was now very scared by what was going on.

"What happened?" Evie asked in shock.

"What was that thing?" Carlos interjected.

"Where are we?" Jay asked.

"All very good questions dearies" a voice said behind them.

Immediately all four friends turned in fear to see a man sitting on a huge rock smiling at them. From what they could make out he had what appeared to be gray scaly skin with nappy hair and serpentine like eyes. He wore dark leathery clothing that looked like crocodile skin and he smiled widely enough to see his rotting teeth.

The man giggled maniacally and jumped off the rock, slowly approaching them. The friends all backed away from this man, each one trying to hide behind the other.

"Who are you?" Mal asked nervously.

"What do you want" Evie also asked nervously.

The man giggled again before responding. "Of course, where are my manners?" he asked. He then bowed in a very strange way. "Rumplestiltskin, at your service"

All four looked at him in terror before they all turned and ran away screaming. They ran for what seemed like forever and when they stopped due to lack of oxygen they realized that they hadn't really even moved an inch.

"Trying to run won't work here"

They all turned to see Rumplestiltskin leaning against a tree with his arms crossed and his smile still on his face.

"What do you want from us" Jay asked. Rumplestiltskin giggled.

"Well to start, how about your names" he said in a menacing way. Everyone stayed away from him as much as possible.

"Why do you want our names" Carlos asked shakily.

Once again Rumple giggled "So I can send you home of course" he said, his voice a bit high pitched.

This seemed to peek everybody's interests...everyone of course except Mal.

"Your lying, you just want to know our names so you can kill us and then do who knows what else"

Rumple approached Mal who stood defiantly, though deep down she was scared to death.

"And what makes you think that" he growled.

"We've heard legends about you Rumplestiltskin. Your nothing more than a liar and a monster." Mal spat.

Rumple drew back in fake offense but then giggled again.

"Very well dearie, if you and your friends won't tell me your names then good luck getting out of here alive" he grimaced.

"What are you gonna kill us" Carlos seemed truly horrified and hid behind Jay.

"I won't have to dearie" Rumple giggled. "For you see this" he gestured to the forest "is the Infinite Forest and no one finds their way out of here, well except...my way" he pointed to himself turning away.

"We'll find a way" Mal said in defiance.

"Well I doubt that" Rumple said turning back to face them. "You see, bravery and quick wits won't get you out of this forest, but magic will"

Everyone's eyes widened in shock when he said magic.

"You have magic?" Evie asked curiously.

Just then, Rumple disappeared in a cloud of red smoke and reappeared behind them. "What do you think"

The group of teen's began to wonder if he was right. If the only way out was through magic. None of them had magic except for Mal but she could only use it with her spell book, which was not in her possession. They quickly got into a group huddle to discuss their options.

Evie was the first to speak up. "What do you guys think?"

"I personally don't think we can trust him" Mal said.

"We can see that Mal, but right now personal views shouldn't be something to worry about" Jay implied.

"If this guy can get us out of here then we should consider it" Carlos agreed

"What about the stories we heard?"

"Right now we don't really have a lot of options"

Eventually they all agreed to let him help them but they were also very cautious about what he offered.

"Alright how about this. We tell you who we are and where we're from and you get us all out of this place" Mal suggested and stuck out her hand. "Agreed?"

Rumple smiled a toothy grin and shook Mal's hand.

"Alright well I'm Carlos, son of Cruella de Vil"

"Jay, son of Jafar"

"Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen"

"And Mal, daughter of Maleficent"

Rumple almost froze in his place after hearing their names.

"No no that's not possible. None of those villains have children" he stated.

The group looked at him curiously as to what he was talking about.

"No it is true, we're from Auradon" Carlos interjected.

"Ah yes Auradon, the land that terribly imitates ours" Rumple insulted.

"Ok we told you our names and where we are from now you have to get us out of here" Mal spat.

With a wave of his hand, everyone was instantly consumed in the same red smoke Rumple used earlier. When the smoke cleared they were no longer standing in the middle of a forest. Instead they were standing in what looked like the great hall of a castle. Coats of armor lined the walls as did many different paintings and dark banners.

"What is this, where are we?" Mal asked angrily. Rumple walked out from behind them.

"This is the dark castle, my home" he said proudly. Mal looked at everyone curiously.

"Why are we here? You said you would get us home" Evie asked.

Rumple giggled. "I didn't say I would get you home dearie, I said I would get you out of the infinite forest, which I did" he grinned.

The teens' mouths all dropped in shock and disappointment.

"But we need to get home" Carlos whined.

"Well I'm afraid your out of luck then, you see realm jumping is just beyond my abilities. You can't jump realms without a magical portal and unfortunately for all of you, there are no more portals in this land" Everyone looked at him with shocked and hurt looks on their faces.

"How are we going to get back?" Mal whispered sadly.

Rumple had apparently heard her and responded. "What I can do for you is offer all a place here, in my home" Everyone looked at him curiously but mostly still sad.

"What do you mean" Evie asked, tears starting to form.

Rumple grinned evilly, yet slightly generously. "I have something planned for the future that involves traveling to another land. In this new land I hope to recover something once lost to me. If you all will help me to put my plan into place, you might find something along the way that can help you get back home. I will train you all to use magic so that you can help me to achieve this task. Do we have a deal?"

Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos all looked at each other for a moment, wondering what to do. Then they all smiled and stood to their feet.

"Deal" they said in unison.


	2. Everybody Hates Rumple

**A/N: Hey guys, this is the first chapter that will have been edited by my new beta reader and best friend, Onyx Faye. I'm so thankful to have someone, who wants to help me make my stories better. All my love to you, Onyx.**

 **I do not own Once Upon A Time or Descendants.**

* * *

Mal's P.O.V

We can't go home without magic. If what Rumple was saying was true about teaching us magic, then we might just find our way back. Unwillingly, we all accepted,

"Deal!"

To seal the deal, each of us shook Rumple's hand. He acted indifferent to the others' handshakes, but once his hand grasped mine; his eyes widened—but why? Our hands parted, as the gold spinner clapped and cackled with glee.

OK, this guy clearly has issues, I thought. My observations were interrupted by Rumple's saccharine voice,

"Now then, dearies, why don't you all follow me?"

A toothy grin split the alchemist's mouth, as he gestured to the spooky corridor. If this was his attempt to be friendly, well, it wasn't working. The way Rumplestiltskin said 'dearies' sent chills down my spine. Sure, I'm not totally comfortable with nicknames, but this wasn't embarrassment. It was awkward whenever my boyfriend, Ben, calls me 'sweetheart' or 'honey', but that was uncomfortably nice. I felt warm—safe—and loved.

With Rumple, I felt cold—guarded—and most likely to be devoured. It seemed like Carlos, Jay, and Evie quietly agreed with me. We exchanged wary glances, before looking to the long, dark stone hallway. I'm seriously hoping that they remember that nothing good ever comes from creepy halls. Things like thieves, skinners, hags, and goblins like to lurk in them. I should know! I'm Maleficent's daughter.

Clawed, scaly fingers reached for me. Why Rumplestiltskin wants to hold my hand, I don't know, but I'm not risking it. With a stiff smile, I stepped back to my friends, allowing our host to lead the way. He sneered and walked ahead of us. The silence made the atmosphere lifeless and stale, like a grave. Not a nice thought.

"Where are we going?" I cautiously asked.

"Let's call it...your room," Rumple replied giddily.

After several twists and turns, we came upon another stone hall, but this one had doors on both sides. Flicking his wrist, Rumple opened a door. A putrid smell oozed from inside the small, dark stone room. Dismal beams of light squirmed through the thick rods, barring the tiny window on the far wall. There weren't any blinds or furniture, only a grimy, cobbled floor. Why was it grimy? I don't want to know.

"This is our room?" Carlos asked, disgusted. Rumplestiltskin shrugged,

"Well, room sounds a lot nicer than dungeon."

Evie's fists slammed against her hips in aggravation, "Why can't we just have real rooms? I mean you must have a hundred!"

Slowly, the alchemist's head turned to Evie. His face was emotionless, and his steps were apathetic. He wasn't very tall, but somehow, he towered over Evie. Rumple's voice was just a whisper,

"You should thank your lucky stars that I got you out of the infinite forest and am willing to teach you magic..."

All color drained from Evie's face, as her fists left her hips. She didn't see Rumple's hand reaching for us, but I did. He growled, "Do. Not. Test me."

"WAIT!" I yelled, before Rumplestiltskin shoved us into the dungeon. He glared at me. All was quiet. My mind blanked. What was I going to say?!

"Wait, please," I pleaded. Interest softened the dark one's sharp features. That's when I grinned. Politeness and flattery works wonders on people. This guy was no different, so I turned up the charm, "What if…you kindly gave us rooms and in exchange, we'll clean this—um—beautiful castle for you?"

Intrigue lit Rumple's eyes, while my friends groaned behind me.

"Quiet!" I hissed. Immediately, they all stopped. Rumple then said, "Very well. If you will clean my home and obey my every command, then I will give you rooms." He held out his hand, so each of us shook it.

Afterward, Rumple led us up a grand staircase that opened into the great hall, and we proceeded to the upper levels of the castle. He sent Evie and I into one room, while Carlos and Jay were directed into another.

Once inside, Evie and I looked on in awe. Our room was absolutely huge! Much bigger than what we had at Auradon Prep. A bright fire burned in a magnificent fireplace that was surrounded by some elegant wingback chairs and a couple of ornate coffee tables. On opposite sides of the room were two huge beds, one for me and one for Evie. Wooden bookshelves leaned against the walls, and every shelf was stuffed with thousands of books.

Honestly, if we weren't going to be slaves for a mad man, this would be a wonderful place to live.

Later, my friends and I made our way back to the great hall. Was I seeing things? I thought this room was empty. Now, a gilded tea set was placed on a sideboard that was near a large table, which was completed with two rows of seats. At the head of the table in the biggest chair sat Rumplestiltskin. A menacing smirk twisted his face, when he noticed our presence. Slowly, we walked towards him. Waiting for his instructions, we stood next to him. Snapping his fingers, Rumple demanded,

"Girls, serve me my tea!"

Girls? GIRLS?! Green energy ignited my palms, but Evie grabbed my arm, shaking her head. The energy faded, as I sighed in resignation. She's right. Having agreed to Rumple's deal, we had no choice, but to do as he commanded. I should just make the stupid tea, but the nerve of this guy!

Begrudgingly, Evie and I walked to the sideboard to prepare the tea, while Carlos and Jay kept waiting.

"Boys…sit," Rumple hissed, pointing to two chairs close to him.

Carlos and Jay nervously took their seats. Who knows what they're thinking.

* * *

(Jay's P.O.V)

This guy is totally crazy! My father's Jafar, so I know crazy. Nothing scares me, but this guy was really freaking me out.

Mal and Evie continued to make tea, while me and Carlos ignored Rumple—as much as possible. No matter how hard we tried; we couldn't avoid his icy stare.

"Now then," His words sang, like a creepy bird, "let's run through the list of tasks you need to do."

I'm disturbed now. Who knows what this dude has in store for us? The alchemist explained, "All of you will serve my meals, and clean the dark castle-"

We nodded, as Mal arranged the tea tray, while Evie poured tea into one of the cups.

"…Dust my priceless collection of antiques and launder my clothing…" Rumple continued.

Gross! There's no way I am doing this guy's laundry. As expected, Rumplestiltskin kept listing our chores,

"...Fetch me fresh straw, when I'm spinning at the wheel-"

Right, I almost forgot that this guy makes gold from straw. At least we won't need to worry about money.

"Oh," Finally Rumple paused, but evilly grinned, "And you will skin the children I hunt for their pelts."

Wait...WHAT!?

* * *

(Evie's P.O.V)

"Oh...and you will skin the children I hunt for their pelts."

My heart stopped. Mal's frightened eyes met mine. Terror shook the teapot in my hands, spilling the tea all over the floor. I froze. Oh no…now what?

"That was a quip," Rumple cooed, "I wasn't being serious."

Rumplestiltskin sounded amused. He must've seen me spill the tea. I'm dreading what's coming next. Turning to him, I faked a smile, hoping he didn't see a thing. It seemed like he hadn't…until he saw the spilt tea at my feet. Instantly, he stood.

My eyes quickly filled with tears, as he slowly approached me. When he finally reached me, the tears streamed down my face. What terrified me was how impassive his face and his voice were,

"You know…I've burned people at the stake for doing less than that."

A huge lump in my throat choked off my response. All I could do was cry.

Please don't kill me, I silently begged.

"However…seeing as how you are still a child, and it's hard to find good help these days; I'm going to…" Suddenly, Rumple pulled back and grinned, "…let this go."

An immense weight lifted off my chest, so I could finally breathe again. Any relief evaporated, once his smile disappeared, and he leaned in close again,

"Don't let it happen again, or next time I will cut your skin off, and wear it as a new coat."

That undid me. I just ran out of the room, weeping all the way.

* * *

(Carlos's P.O.V)

My jaw dropped. Did Rumple threaten to cut off Evie's skin, and wear it as a coat? I couldn't believe it. It's disgusting that my mother, Cruella DeVil, wears fur coats, but human skin…? That's just—pure evil.

Poor Evie was hysterical! She dashed out of the room, crying. None of us could move, however, because we were afraid of what Rumple would do if we did. He turned to us, as wrath contorted his face, "GO!"

And go, we did. All of us ran back to Mal's room. Oh, poor Evie! She curled up on her bed, wailing and sobbing uncontrollably. We hugged her, trying to calm her down. That didn't work. Soon, my fingers stroked Evie's deep, blue hair,

"I'm so sorry."

Evie pushed me away, sniffling,

"Stop it! I'm fine."

"No, you're not!" Mal interjected. Her point was proven, when Evie started crying again. She tried to hide it by drying the tears, but her deep, brown eyes were glassy and bloodshot.

"I know we made a deal, but what he said to you was way over the line!" Mal fumed. Her eyes were normally green, but right now, they were flaming green. I gulped. This was the maddest I've ever seen her. Jay was just as furious,

"This guy has absolutely no right to treat any of us like that!"

Inwardly, I sighed. Why do I always have to be the reasonable one?

"No, he doesn't, but what can we do? He has magic, and we don't."

Clutching her fists, Mal stormed to the window, leaving us to comfort Evie. She was calmer now, but she wasn't her perky self. I wish my dog, Dude, were here; he'd lick Evie's tears away.

"We will not stand for this!" Mal muttered.

"So, what do we do, Mal?" Evie mumbled. We all stood, awaiting Mal's answer.

"We're sneaking out of here," Her irises burned green, "Tonight."

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

The darkness of night concealed the descendants, as they put their plan into action. Everyone made sure they still had their belongings with them, before they departed.

Evie and Mal crept out of their room in order to not alert Rumple. Tiptoeing their way down the hall, they found Carlos and Jay at the top of the stairs.

"Everybody ready?" Mal whispered. Everyone nodded and made their way out the front doors of the dark castle. After about an hour of walking, everybody soon became tired and decided to rest for a moment.

"Mal, do we even know where we're going?" Evie whined, rubbing her feet.

Truth is, none of them had thought about where they were going. They just wanted to get away from Rumple. Mal pondered the question for a moment and then answered,

"I'm sure if we just keep walking, we'll find a village…or something."

Sighing in unison, everyone started walking again. They hadn't gone but a few steps, before bumping into someone. They came face-to-face with…knights in black armor? The Knights swiftly grabbed them, keeping them still.

"Who are you, and why are you in The Queen's woods?" One of them snapped. He must be the leader, and Jay had problems with authority. He shrugged, "We don't know what you're talking about."

A knight punched Jay in the face, effectively silencing him. He groaned in pain, but couldn't do anything about it.

"They must be spies," The Head Knight concluded, "Take them to The Queen!"

The Knights dragged the four away, but they fought back! Thrashing and struggling, their efforts were in vain, because The Knights kept a firm grip on them.

Suddenly, an arrow imbedded itself into one of the guards' arms. He fell back, clutching his arm and screaming in pain. Everyone looked around to find the shooter.

"Let. Them. Go!" a voice shouted forcefully.

Everyone turned to see a woman with jet-black hair and bright green eyes. She wore royal clothing, yet had no problem getting dirty. In her delicate hands was a strong bow that steadied a sharp arrow.

The guards all rushed at her, when a man appeared and slashed at them with his sword. In turn, the woman fired at one of the guards. Groaning, the guard fell down, dead. That's when the woman unsheathed her own sword and charged!

Ducking and dodging every attack, the man and woman clearly had refined fighting skills. Within moments, the black knights were either dead or retreating. Shortly thereafter, the woman noticed the four friends' presence and made her way to them.

"Are you alright?" She asked in concern.

Mal and Evie were trembling, but Carlos and Jay held each other for dear life. Once Mal looked at them, Jay dropped Carlos, and they awkwardly cleared their throats.

"Our heroes," Mal rolled her eyes, but then smiled to the woman, "Yeah, we're OK."

"Why were those Knights after you?"

"We don't know," Mal scratched her purple hair, frustrated. Seeing her irritation, Evie finished the explanation,

"We were just trying to find a village, when they caught us. They thought we were spies, and they were taking us to their Queen."

The woman looked repulsed by that, "Now Regina's targeting children."

"Who are you?" Carlos asked.

Any anger left the woman's pretty face, as she kindly answered, "Oh right, I'm Snow...Snow White."

The kids' mouths dropped in shock. Snow White. This was Snow White. Soon, the man who helped her rescue came by her side. He had short dirty blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and he also wore royal clothing. Snow's love-struck expression said that he was her sweetheart. Carlos cooed, Evie sighed, Jay gagged, and Mal politely cleared her throat. Remembering that they weren't alone, Snow introduced the man,

"And this is my husband, Charming."

Once again, the kids' mouths gaped. Snow White and Prince Charming had just saved them. But…something wasn't right. Snow White and Prince Charming didn't look anything like they did in Auradon.

"So who are you?" Snow grinned in expectancy.

Mal was the first to step up and gestured to her friends, "I'm Mal, and these are my friends Evie, Jay, and Carlos."

They all waved awkwardly, just as Charming frowned. He wasn't angry, but curious, "Why are you all out in the woods at this time of night?"

Evie's voice trembled, "Trying to hide from Rumplestiltskin."

Hearing the name instantly made Charming angry. Snow looked more worried than mad, "What did he do?"

Jay waved away the question, "It's a long story."

"Well, why don't you come with us, so he won't find you?" Snow offered. Charming pulled Snow aside, whispering,

"Snow, I don't think that's a good idea. We don't even know these kids! How can we trust them?"

"Because we just saved them from Regina's Knights, and they're hiding from Rumplestiltskin." Snow whispered back.

"How do you know this isn't a trap?"

"If it was they would have done something, plus look at them," Snow pointed to the kids, "The poor things look like they've been blindly wandering around forever."

Charming eventually gave up on trying to find something wrong with this and just agreed with his wife. Walking back to them, Snow smiled at the descendants, "So, what do you say?"

Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos thought about it for a moment. They could get away from Rumplestiltskin, and hopefully find a way back home at the same time. What other choice was there?

"Deal!" Mal grinned and shook hands with Snow White. She pulled Mal into a small hug. Startled but touched, Mal awkwardly hugged Snow.

After that, Snow and Charming led them to a road, where a lovely, white horse drawn carriage waited for them. They all climbed in and made their way back to Snow and Charming's kingdom.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the dark castle, Rumplestiltskin was sitting at his spinning wheel, his face full of sadness. This had nothing to do about what he said to Evie. Personally, he cared less about those four children than anything at the moment. He was really missing his son, Baelfire.

Grief became fury. Rumple flipped the spinning wheel over and stomped it into a pile of splinters. His wrath was finally spent; he dashed to the children's rooms to get them to clean up his mess. He opened the door of Carlos and Jay's room first. They weren't there. He thought they were exploring the castle, so he figured he'd get Evie and Mal. Opening the door to their room, he found that they weren't there either.

Where could they be? Rumplestiltskin searched the dark castle for his slaves—er—students. He checked the gallery, the gardens, the attic, everywhere he could think, and they were still unfound. Had they—escaped? In all of his ire, Rumple shrieked at the skies. He stormed back into the castle, destroying everything in his path. He summoned fireballs that burned the paintings and tapestries.

Still unappeased, Rumple ran into Evie and Mal's room, and started tearing it apart, until…he noticed something on the floor. His thirst for destruction was sated by curiosity. He leaned in and discovered that the thing was a necklace. He picked up the trinket to examine it. A gold chain was threaded through the golden crown that rested on a heart-shaped ruby.

Rumple smirked and ambled to his lair. Actually, it was an attic, which was mainly used as a library for Belle, when she resided in his castle. Bittersweet memories rekindled that little flicker of love he had for her. NO! He can't allow himself to remember. Instead, he rummaged through one of the cabinets on the walls. Finally, he found what he was seeking. It was a tiny crystal ball. He set it on a table in the middle of the room. The alchemist whispered to the crystal ball, and then it began to glow a brilliant shade of white. In the crystal ball appeared the images of Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos. They were talking to Snow White and Prince Charming.

Rumple giggled. He placed crystal ball back in the cabinet. After that one was closed, he strolled to another cabinet and opened it. Inside there were four separate shelves, each one small and made to hold only one object. He placed the necklace he had found on the shelf marked Evie.

The other three shelves were marked Mal, Jay, and Carlos.

Rumple pulled something out of his coat pocket and put it on Mal's shelf. He maliciously grinned, "Two down, only two to go."

The object he placed in Mal's shelf was a book. To be more precise...it was Mal's spell book.

* * *

 **Uh oh, Rumple had Mal's spell book the whole time. How did that happen? Why does he have those shelves? What's so important about Evie's necklace? Did he originally know about the villains' descendants? To find out what's in store for the teens from The Isle of the Lost; please favorite, follow, or review.**


	3. A New Home

**I do not own Once Upon A Time or Descendants.**

(The next day)

Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos were all seated next to each other at a large circular table in the council meeting room of Snow and Charming's castle. Also seated at the table where Snow, Charming, Red Riding Hood and her Granny, and some of the seven dwarves. The descendants were all leaning back in their chairs as much as possible. Truthfully, at this moment, there was nothing more boring. Even their first day at Auradon wasn't this bad.

"Alright" Charming spoke up. "Now why don't you tell us exactly what happened"

Mal immediately groaned and laid her head flat on the table and pounded her fist to it in irritation. From the first moment they arrived at Snow and Charming's castle they were telling this story every five minutes.

Mal sat back up looking truly annoyed. "Look we've told you already like a million times what happened" she groaned.

"I know that you're tired of talking about it but we need to know exactly what we are protecting you from" Charming calmly said.

Mal sighed and looked at her friends, hoping one of them would be willing to speak up. Now her friends were all fast asleep with Jay and Carlos both leaning against each other, snoring loudly. Mal slapped her hand to her forehead and then looked back at the council.

Mal proceeded to tell them all about Auradon and how they came to be in the Enchanted Forest to begin with. She then told them that she and her friends made a deal with Rumplestiltskin that he would teach them magic in exchange for their services to him. She mentioned how awful Rumple had been to her and her friends, but also about the moment where he looked shocked when she and him shook hands and the weird moment where he tried to take her hand sweetly.

Charming just shook his head in confusion.

"Wait hold on. So you're telling us that you're from this land that is like ours called Auradon"

"And you were brought here by a green whirlpool like portal" Snow interjected.

"And you made a deal with...Rumplestiltskin" Granny said the imps name in disgust.

"Your parents are villains?" Grumpy asked angrily. All to which Mal nodded.

The entire council exchanged looks with each other, not really knowing what to do with this new information. While they pondered what to do, Mal shook Evie awake and they both slapped the boys in their arms waking them up. When Carlos and Jay noticed how close they were they shoved each other away and smiled awkwardly at the girls. Mal and Evie rolled their eyes.

"Well then it's decided" Snow said over the still pondering council. "You are all staying here" she said kindly.

The four friend's eyes widened with hope but that was soon diminished when Charming once again pulled his wife to the side.

"Snow I really don't think this is a good idea" Charming whispered.

"Well what are we going to do? Hand them back to Rumplestiltskin?" Snow whispered back.

"No of course not but I don't think keeping them here is such a good thing"

"Do you even here yourself right now" Snow glared at her husband.

"Snow, their parents are villains. Villains and heroes do not mix well together" Charming argued again.

"They're just kids Charming, just because their parents did terrible things doesn't mean they took after them. Plus that was in another land" Snow argued right back.

Charming looked over his wife's shoulder and saw the four teens laughing. He could see the happiness and kindness in their eyes and that made him smile. Maybe Snow was right. Just because they had evil parents, that doesn't make them evil.

"Ok...they can stay" Charming smiled. Snow smiled back and kissed her husband before making their way back to the council.

* * *

Later that day, Snow and Charming proceeded to give the descendants a tour of their new home. They showed them the gardens, the courtyard, the grand hall, and finally their rooms. Snow took Mal and Evie one way while Charming took Jay and Carlos the other way.

Snow led the girls into a gorgeous room that was absolutely huge. It was just as big as the room they had at the dark castle, but this one was better by far. The floors and were a creamy shade of white marble. Two huge beds were rested just across from each other, one with purple blankets and pillows, and the other with blue. There were more books lining the shelves of the bookcases in their room than there was in Rumple's castle. And to top it all off, there was a lovely glass door that led to an outside balcony where there was a gorgeous view of the entire kingdom.

"So how do you like it" Snow asked giddily.

Both Mal and Evie turned to face her, looking as if they were ready to cry. They both grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug. Snow was a little startled by this at first but eventually hugged back just as tightly.

"Thank you" Mal and Evie said together. Snow stepped back smiling a huge kind smile.

"You are most welcome" she replied before walking out of the room.

Evie immediately ran and jumped onto her bed. It was so soft and comfortable she honestly felt so tired that she actually fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow. Mal laughed at her friend and then proceeded to make her way out to the balcony. She rested her hands on the stone railing and looked out at the marvelous view.

* * *

She could see citizens walking throughout the courtyard, many of them buying goods from one another or just having friendly conversation. There were children running and playing while their parents shopped. She could smell the most delicious of foods being prepared. And the sounds of birds chirping in the sky sounded absolutely beautiful. This place was absolutely heaven personified.

Yet, Mal dawned a saddened face. For no matter how wonderful this place was, she was really missing Ben. Everything about Ben filled her mind from his sparkling blue green eyes to his wonderful smile. She just wanted to get back to him.

"Remembering lost things are we dearie?" a voice giggled behind her. Mal's eyes widened. No...Please no.

Mal hesitantly turned around to see none other than Rumplestiltskin sitting on her bed with his legs crossed and his hands in his lap. He chuckled maniacally when she laid eyes on him.

"What are you doing here" Mal shakily asked.

"I simply came to visit dearie. I wanted to see what you thought of your new life" Rumple replied, standing to his feet and looking around the room.

Mal walked over to where Evie was sleeping and began to shake her to wake her up.

"Evie...Evie wake up" Mal whispered frantically. Rumple cackled deviously.

"I'm afraid she can't hear you dearie. I put her under a little sleeping spell that will keep her like that just long enough...for us to talk" Mal looked back at Rumple, eyes wide with fear.

Rumple made his way out to the balcony and gestured for Mal to join him. Slowly and cautiously, Mal made her way to Rumple's side.

"You don't have to worry about me taking you or your friends back to the dark castle" Rumple said

"Then why did you come" Mal angrily asked. Rumple turned to face her.

"I wanted to see you" he replied calmly.

Mal raised a brow in confusion, "Me...but why"

Rumple giggled and started making his way back into the bedroom. "Truth be told dearie, I've known you for a very long time now" he said. Mal raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"How can you have known me, none of us knew you until a few days ago" she replied.

"Well how do you suppose that you and your friends ended up here in the first place" he cooed.

Mal opened her mouth, ready to retort, but closed it rather quickly and began to think about it. Suddenly, it dawned on her. Her eyes widened in shock as she looked at the evil imp standing before her.

"It was you wasn't it" she whispered. "You cast the portal that brought us all here. You wanted us here"

Rumple smiled an evil toothy smile. "Now you're starting to understand"

"But why, what could you possibly gain from having us here" she asked

Rumple's face seemed to soften a little but also stayed in a hardened and dark state. He slowly walked over to Mal, who was backing away a bit. Rumple stood right in front of Mal and placed the back of his hand on her cheek. She stiffened a little at the contact, yet it strangely felt calm and caring to her.

"So young. So beautiful. So...powerful" he grinned. "You can do so much, if you let me show you how" he said in a sing song voice.

Immediately, Mal pulled away from Rumple's touch and slapped him hard across the face. This didn't seem to phase Rumplestiltskin at all, in fact he seemed almost happy that she did that.

"Defiant right to the end aren't you." Rumple giggled, leaning in close to her. "Just like your father"

At the mention of her father, Mal's face seemed to harden yet grow sad as well. Her eyes went from gentle green to a serpent like state and seemed to burn bright green. She grabbed Rumple by the throat and lifted him with ease. Rumple was a bit taller than Mal but he was the dark one and there aren't many people that can manhandle the dark one.

"What would you know about my father" Mal growled in a demonic voice.

"That's right dearie, show me the monster that I see deep within you" Rumple choked out.

His words seemed to hit Mal like a ton of bricks because instantly her eyes returned back to their original state and she set Rumple back on the ground. Mal had a look of sheer panic on her face as she looked down at her hands, as if she didn't know what just happened.

"What did you do to me" she whispered in horror.

"I didn't do anything, that was all you dearie" Rumple smiled. "Maybe I won't train you to use your powers just yet. You still need to figure them out for yourself"

Mal looked at Rumple right in his dark serpent eyes and Rumple stared back. Suddenly they both froze, the gaze between them made it look as if they had met before. Rumple shook the thought from his head and just grinned menacingly.

"I can promise you this dearie, I will be seeing you again soon" he said disappearing into a cloud of red smoke.

The moment he was gone, Mal began breathing almost like hyperventilating. She was truly horrified, yet at the same time she felt this connection with Rumple. It was strange but she felt that she knew him.

Suddenly, Evie began to stir from her sleep. She rubbed her eyes and looked at a horrified looking Mal standing at the foot of her bed.

"Mal, what's wrong" she asked sleepily.

Mal spun around to look at her friend and just shook her head.

"Nothing, I'm fine E" she smiled nervously. Evie raised a curious brow.

"Are you sure, you seemed pretty upset a second ago"

"Just thinking if we'll ever get back to Auradon" she frowned.

Evie stood to her feet and put her arm around Mal's shoulder, moving her over to her own bed.

"We will" she replied with conviction. This made Mal's smile return to her face.

"I know, but right now we should get to bed we've had a long day and I guarantee we'll have many more to come"

Evie returned to her bed and fell back into her deep sleep. Mal just laid in her bed with a million thoughts, but the one that kept coming back was one that would haunt her for a long time.

 _What does Rumpelstiltskin want from me?_


	4. Dreams of Darkness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants or OUAT, all rights belong to Disney and ABC.**

 **Chapter 4: Dreams of Darkness**

It had been a few weeks since the arrival of the 'descendants' in the Enchanted Forest. Since their arrival they have been staying in Prince Charming and Snow White's castle. While giving the teens a tour of the gigantic castle, Charming and Snow informed them of how they overthrew King George, Charming's 'father'. Despite living in a luxurious castle, the teens were still very upset about the fact that they haven't made any progress with finding their way home.

On a peaceful and beautiful spring day at the Charming Castle, Mal and Evie were leaning against the stone rail of the balcony in their room, admiring the beautiful scenery. The creaking of their chamber door caused them to turn their heads as Snow White entered.

"Hello girls" she greeted sweetly.

"Hey" the girls responded.

They made their way in from the outside balcony and took a seat at the small table next to Evie's bed. Snow sat across from them.

"I have some rather exciting news" Snow explained giddily.

"What is it?"

"Charming and I…are expecting a baby"

The news caused the two former villainesses to squeal in delight. One by one, they each stood up and hugged Snow tightly.

"That's wonderful" Mal said.

"I know we are very excited and very happy"

"Do you know what it's going to be?"

Snow shook her head. "No we won't know for a while"

At that moment, the door creaked open again. This time, in walked a few of Snow's maids. The two of them were carrying what looked like fabric material. Mal looked at Snow with an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"What's all this about?" she asked.

"Well, Thomas and Ella's wedding ball is tomorrow and we were invited"

News had spread across the Enchanted Forest about the news of Prince Thomas and Cinderella's wedding. To the descendants, it was rather shocking news considering they were still adjusting to life in the forest.

"That's amazing, be sure to give them our best" Evie said. Snow looked at them both in confusion.

"You can tell them yourselves because you are coming with us"

It was now the girls' turn to look confused.

"But isn't the invitation for you and Charming alone" Mal asked

"It was but seeing as how you both and Jay and Carlos have practically become family over these past few weeks, we couldn't possibly leave any of you out of this"

Both girls looked at each other and smiled before turning back to Snow.

"Count us in" they said in unison.

Snow smiled. "Amazing, but you can't go to a ball dressed like that" she pointed to the girls clothes, "You see purple and blue leather haven't exactly been in fashion here since…well ever"

The girls looked down at their clothing before looking back up at Snow. Mal looked behind her at the maids with the fabric material and it became clear what was going on.

"I have some of my maids here who are going to take your measurements and bring them to our tailor, who will create some eccentric dresses for you"

Evie looked genuinely excited, but Mal just put on a fake smile at the idea. Truth be told, she _hated_ dresses. Of course she wore one to Ben's coronation and the after party, but she never really liked dresses.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

In another part of the castle, Charming was in the throne room with his face in his hands. He couldn't believe he was going to be a father. How could he possibly be a father, his own father wasn't really the best example to go by.

Suddenly, Jay and Carlos walked up beside him and Jay gave him a slight nudge in the shoulder to notify of their presence.

"What's going on man?" Jay asked smiling.

Charming looked up at the boys and offered a halfhearted smile.

"I'm doing fine"

Carlos and Jay both looked at each other and shook their heads before looking back at Charming. Jay playfully slapped his shoulder and took a seat on the other throne.

"Come on now, what's wrong" Jay asked, using a mock pouting face.

"Snow and I…are gonna have a baby"

"Hey that's great" Carlos interjected.

Charming just kept frowning, "I know and I'm elated, but I just don't know how good of a father I'd be"

Jay chuckled and stood up from the other throne, putting his hand on Charming's shoulder.

"Well look on the bright side, you can't possibly be any worse than our parents"

Jay had meant the saying to sound more playful than it actually was to Charming. Deep down, Charming was glad to know that he couldn't be as bad as a villain when it came to having kids, but what _would_ he be like.

The long moment of silence that followed the saying seemed very awkward to the two villains. Carlos tapped Jay on the shoulder and leaned his head towards the door, signaling them to leave. Jay nodded,

"Alright, well we're just gonna go and try to find some suits for the party tomorrow" Carlos said.

The two boys raced out of the throne room, trying to 'one-up' each other to see who was better, leaving a confused Charming in his throne.

* * *

For Mal, the rest of the day had been spent in absolute boredom. She had been standing forever while the maids took her measurements and showed her different fabric samples that she would like. Evie had been finished with her dress options hours ago. Then again, Evie never really was one to complain about dresses, seeing as she was all fashion.

Finally, with all of the measuring and fabric and standing out of the way, Mal and Evie made their way down to the dining hall, where Snow, Charming, Jay, and Carlos were already in the middle of a fabulous turkey diner. After everyone had gotten their fill, they all decided to turn in for the night. Once Mal and Evie returned to their room, they both changed into sleepwear and headed off a land of pleasant dreams…well Mal didn't.

* * *

 _Mal awoke from her slumber and gasped when she found herself back in her dorm at Auradon Prep. Everything was exactly the way it was when she left. The beds were still the bright shade of pink that she despised at first but then began to love. The fireplace glowed and the warmth could be felt across the room. Mal smiled and laughed at the fact that she was back home._

 _A knock at the door startled Mal slightly and when she opened it she nearly cried in happiness at who it was. Her boyfriend, King Ben. His golden locks glowed bright, his smile wide, and his eyes sparkled with joy. Ben walked into the room and Mal immediately threw her arms around him and buried her face in his chest, not wanting to lose him again. She could feel his arms around her and feel the familiar warmth that followed. The kind that made her feel loved._

" _I've missed you Mal" Ben said._

" _I've missed you too"_

 _Ben placed his finger under her chin and lifted her head up till they were eye to eye. Mal could feel the tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes and her smile refused to leave her face._

" _Promise me you will never leave again"_

" _I promise" Mal nodded._

 _Both Mal and Ben stared into each other's eyes and slowly began to lean in, ready for their lips to meet. Suddenly, Ben's eyes seemed to widen and he groaned in pain. Mal shrieked in fear and cupped his face. The room seemed to darken and the fire in the fireplace began to glow green. A sinister giggle could be heard from behind Ben and out stepped none other than Rumpelstiltskin._

 _Mal placed her hands over her mouth in horror when she noticed that in Rumple's hand was a glowing, scarlet red heart. Ben's heart._

" _Such a handsome boy" Rumple cackled._

" _What are you doing" Mal asked horrified._

 _Rumple giggled and walked in front of Mal._

" _I'm not doing anything dearie," he put the heart in Mal's hand, "…you are"_

 _Mal's mouth dropped as she held the heart in her hand. She shook her head furiously,_

" _No I won't" she screamed. Rumple cackled as he made his way to stand behind her._

" _Saying it doesn't make it true"_

 _Mal could only look on in horror as Ben continued to writhe in pain before her. The tears that threatened to spill before were now free falling down her face. She could feel Rumple lean in to whisper in her ear._

" _You know you still have darkness within you. Some of the most dangerous and potential darkness. Show me your darkness…crush his heart"_

 _Mal shook her head and tried to release the heart in her hand but it felt as though an invisible force was keeping her from doing so. Despite her will not to, her fingers began to slowly curl around the heart. Ben screamed in pain and Mal's tears were continuing to fall as the heart grew smaller in her hands._

 _Ben looked into Mal's eyes and she could see tears in his as well._

" _I thought you loved me" he said._

 _Mal sobbed harder when he said those words. Ben, suddenly, toppled over onto the ground. Mal wept and looked into her hand and out spilled a pile of ash that was once her boyfriend's heart. The last thing she heard was Rumple's malicious cackling in her ears._

* * *

Mal bolted up in her bed and screamed. Sweat was running down her forehead, making her purple bangs stick. She could see Evie and Snow beside her, both with terror and worry in their eyes. Evie had her arms on Mal's shoulders to steady her.

"It's alright, you were just having a nightmare" Evie explained.

Mal burst into tears and buried her face in Evie's shoulder. Evie put her arms around Mal and let her cry. Snow did the same and began rubbing circles on Mal's back to try to calm her.

"It wasn't a nightmare," Mal cried, "It was real"


	5. The Wedding

**Last time you all saw how Mal had a very dark dream in which she crushed her boyfriend Ben's heart thanks to Rumpelstiltskin. Let it be known that Rumple being in Mal's dream is a manifestation of Mal's darkness trying to release itself. Now in this chapter it's Thomas and Ella's wedding.**

 **I do not own Descendants or Once Upon A Time**

 **Chapter 5: The Wedding**

Mal and Evie were in their room of the Charming Castle preparing for the ball later in the evening. Evie was applying makeup to her own face, seeing as back on the isle her mother had her applying her own makeup before she could talk.

For Evie, generally her attire consisted of a blue leather jacket and cape and black skirt and leggings, which were splattered with a series of paint. Tonight, however, she was wearing a beautiful, strapless blue dress with matching heels. Her hair was still the same as it had always been with a V-braid. Evie always had an eye for fashion and new exactly what she wanted when the maids were doing her measurements the day before.

Mal, on the other hand, felt like a mummy when she was in her dress. In place of her purple, pink, and green leather jacket and tights, she wore a light purple dress with sleeves just past the shoulder and matching purple heels. Her purple hair was now in a bun and Snow was helping her apply her make-up, which was becoming difficult because Mal was shaking constantly.

Mal was still absolutely horrified and mortified about the dream she had the night before. The whole depiction of Rumpelstiltskin ripping Ben's heart from his body, handing it to her, and her not being able to stop herself from crushing it in her hand. She couldn't explain exactly what it meant, but she knew that it wasn't good no matter what it was.

"Alright, we're done" she heard Snow say.

Mal looked at herself in the mirror and was taken back by how beautiful she looked. Her make-up was minimal but it still brought a glow to her face. She stood up from her seat in front of the mirror and twirled a little, watching the dress flow behind her. Despite her inner turmoil she found her smile.

"I look…not hideous" she joked.

Snow smirked at the comment, "You never did"

Like Mal, Snow also wore a purple dress, although hers was sleeve and strapless, dark purple, and more toned.

"Thanks Snow"

"No problem, now we should probably go and see if the boys are ready"

Both Evie and Mal nodded in unison and the three made their way out of the girls' room. They made their way down to the entrance of the castle, where Jay, Carlos, and Charming were waiting.

Jay was wearing a dark dress shirt, the style in the enchanted forest, and matching tights and boots. His long hair, which was concealed by his signature red beanie, was now in a ponytail going down his back. Carlos' outfit was similar to Jay's except his was white. Charming's outfit was white with silver trimmings. All three men looked incredibly handsome.

"Are we all ready to go?" Charming asked.

Everyone smiled and nodded, and with that they made their way out of the castle, into the carriage, and to the ball. Unbeknownst to them, Rumpelstiltskin stepped out of the shadow, holding in one hand Jay's red beanie and in the other Carlos' fur pelt.

"I finally have everything I need, now for one last stop"

* * *

The Charmings and the descendants stood in the large marble courtyard of King John's (Thomas' fathers) castle along with the thousands of other guests, waiting for the newly married couple to descend from the stairs.

Suddenly, from the top of a large staircase, Prince Thomas and Princess Ella made their way down to the waiting crowd. The crowd began a loud applause of congratulations to the new married couple.

Ella was wearing a beautiful white dress. Her long golden hair was in an elaborated bun and on her feet she wore glass slippers.

When they reached the base of the stairs, the first ones to congratulate them were the Charmings. Thomas and Charming both shared a firm handshake while Snow and Ella embraced in a gentle hug. Looking over Snow's shoulder, Ella caught sight of the teens.

"Who are your friends Snow" she asked.

Snow turned her head in the direction of the teens and smiled, gesturing for them to come near.

"Ella this is Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos"

"Well it is very lovely to meet you all"

Each of the teens smiled and shook her and Thomas' hands before people started to walk and dance amongst themselves. Jay was trying to be smooth and talk to a few young princesses in the crowd, thankfully Audrey wasn't around. Carlos was at the buffet table gorging himself with food. As for Evie, she was switching back and forth dancing with Thomas, Ella, Snow, and Charming.

Everyone seemed to be having fun…except Mal. She just stood off in a corner by herself starring sadly at the floor. She really missed Ben.

"Would you care to dance?"

Mal looked up to see a prince of about eighteen years of age wearing a red dress suit with brown leather gloves extending his hand to her.

"No" she replied solemnly.

"Why not"

"I just don't wish to dance right now"

She attempted to walk away but the prince grasped her hand and attempted to pull her to the dance floor.

"Come now a dance could do you some good"

Mal tried to pull herself away. "I don't want to"

"You may say that but you don't mean it"

"No I really do"

No matter how hard she tried she could not pull away from his iron grip. Suddenly, a cloud of red smoke engulfed the boy. When it cleared, in his place was a bracelet of black diamonds.

"Well that didn't go so well for him, did it dearie?"

Mal's eyes instantly went wide. She slowly turned to see none other than the dark one Rumpelstiltskin himself. He was wearing a gold looking suit instead of his regular dark leather.

"What are you doing here and what did you do to him?" she asked.

"Relax dearie he's not dead…well not entirely"

"You are a sick twisted imp, what do you want from me?" Mal growled.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean dearie" the imp giggled.

"Don't lie to me, ever since we got to this land you've been playing tricks in my head trying to make me lose my mind"

Rumple stepped back slightly and looked to be in deep concentration.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"A few nights ago I had the worst dream imaginable in which you ripped out my boyfriend's heart and forced me to crush it"

Rumple continued to think on what she was saying. He had also experienced a similar dream the night before.

"I think I can explain that" he said softly.

Mal raised a brow in confusion. "What is it?"

Rumple smiled widely and extended his hand. "First things first, how about a dance dearie"

Mal was extremely hesitant to take the imps hand. After everything that has happened the last thing she wanted was to be anywhere near the man, let alone dance with him. However, she needed to know what all of this meant so she slowly reached out her hand and grasped the alchemists.

Rumple smiled and led her to the dance floor where everyone began to waltz. How no one noticed the dark ones presence was beyond comprehension but it wasn't the most important thing at the moment.

"So what does the dream mean" Mal asked.

"Simple dearie, the dream is merely a manifestation"

Mal once again raised a curious eyebrow. "I don't understand"

"Despite everything you say you are and everything you might have done, there is still within you some of the greatest and untouched darkness that has ever graced our land"

Mal began to shake her head rapidly.

"No, I don't believe you, you know nothing about me or who I am"

"Let us see. Mal Bertha, born and raised on the Isle of the Lost in the Kingdom of Auradon. Daughter of Maleficent. As I recall correctly your mother would scold and beat you if you failed to be like her. Then you and your friends were sent off to Auradon Prep where you met your precious Ben and learned that being good is not so bad"

Mal's eyes widened even more and her mouth dropped in shock. The imp had summed her life down in a mere thirty seconds. How was that possible, they had never even met until recently? Her thoughts were soon interrupted when Rumple continued,

"As for your dream, it is merely your darkness threatening to release into the world. I can assume that it would depict me as your darkness because you have come to fear me, much like you fear your darkness"

"You can deny all you like dearie, but everyone has a demon lurking deep within that is clawing its way out. Remember when I first visited you at the Charming castle, you nearly let the demon slip when I mentioned you father"

With each and every word uttered by the dark one Mal could feel the tension growing and growing.

"So you knew my father" she asked.

The alchemist giggled, "Well more or less. Be seeing you again soon…Mal"

With that, the imp disappeared in another cloud of smoke, leaving a stunned and confused Mal wondering what had just occurred. She looked into her hand and saw the bracelet of black diamonds that used to be the prince that had pestered her for a dance.

* * *

 _(Back in Auradon)_

Ben was pacing the floor of his castle bedroom, fidgeting with his hands. It had been months since the descendants had been whisked away in a strange portal and he was growing more worried by the day. When he first brought this to his parents, they sent out dozens of their guards to comb the entire land and try to find signs of the teens, yet they returned with nothing.

Suddenly, his bedroom door burst open and in walked Audrey, Doug, and Jane who was also carrying Dude.

"Ben we have to talk" Audrey said quickly.

"Did they find them" he asked hopefully.

"No but I think we may have found a way that we can"

"Jane and I have been researching a lot in the library and we found something about the portal you said they went through" Doug said.

"It comes from a land known as the Enchanted Forest. From what we read this land is much like our land, actually more like the land off of which ours was based" Jane added.

"We think we've found a way to replicate the portal and go after them"

Ben's eyes immediately went from despaired to hopeful. "Well then let's try it"

* * *

It had taken the two royals, the dwarf, and the fairy about a few hours to get all of the ingredients they needs. They even had to go far enough as to steal some of the supplies. They all stood in front of a miniature cauldron that bubbled and steamed as they started piling in the ingredients. The cauldron started to turn green and it smoked profusely.

When the smoke cleared, the cauldron looked empty. The only thing that remained in the cauldron was a small silver looking bean.

Ben reached into the cauldron and pulled out the bean.

"So this is how we follow them?"

"Yep, all we have to do is visualize where we need to be and it will take us there"

With that, the four teens made their way out to the courtyard of Ben's castle. They each grabbed hands with each other as they closed their eyes and concentrated. They wanted to be where the ones they loved where. Ben threw the bean onto the ground and it opened into a giant green tornado. They all squeezed their hands tight and jumped.

Within minutes, they were all thrown out of the sky and landed on a hard stone ground. They each slowly sat up groaning in pain, Dude was whimpering slightly. Jane picked him up and inspected him to see if he was alright and everything turned out to be alright. The four of them looked around and noticed dense forest as far as the eye could see.

All of the sudden, the sound of horse hooves alerted them of incoming horses. They all turned quickly to see a barrage of dark stallions racing towards them. They sprinted to their feet and moved aside, hoping the carriage would just pass by. However, the carriage stopped just before them and a few knights in dark armor slid off their horses and began to approach them.

"RUN" Ben yelled.

The four turned and began to run away. Before they could make it very far, they were each being restrained by something. They looked behind them to see large tree branches were moving and wrapping around them. They were lifted into the air and the girls began screaming. Suddenly, their voices were gone. They tried to speak but could not say a thing, much like Ariel.

They looked ahead of them to see one of the knights make his way to the side off the carriage and open the door. Out stepped a beautiful woman with long flowing dark hair that was up in a bun and piercing dark brown eyes. She wore a large dark dress and her hair had a small black tiara in it.

"What the hell are you doing in my forest?"


	6. Imprisoned

**Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or Once Upon A Time**

Chapter 6: Kidnapped

Ben's eyes snapped open, and he groaned in pain. It felt as though he had slept on stone. As the Auradon King sat up, he looked around to take in his surroundings. What he saw made it obvious as to why Ben felt stiff and sore.

He was confined in a dark room made entirely of grimy cobblestone. A flash of light made him grimace. His eyes cleared, and he saw that a miniscule ray of light penetrated through the small, barred window. The only wall not made of stone was the one made of rusted iron bars. Wait…was he in a prison? Where were the others?

Ben was about to call out to his friends when he heard the creaking of a heavy metal door. _Clinks_ and _clanks_ of merciless chains scraped across the floor, as two knights in dark armor entered Ben's cell.

"The queen wishes to see you and your companions," One of them announced.

With that said, he handed the irons to the other knight, who jerked Ben's arms behind his back and clamped the manacles around his wrists. The guard shoved Ben forward, and they marched into the dark hallway. As they stomped down the hall, Ben glimpsed at the other cells and saw all manner of people in them. The prisoners looked like ordinary folks, nothing like criminals.

An agonized shrill echoing down the corridor made Ben wince. Whoever screamed was in severe pain…what kind of pain, Ben couldn't imagine. To make matters worse, there was no way he could help. All Ben could do was mentally block out the sound. The knights led Ben to the end of the corridor, where more knights appeared, along with the rest of Ben's friends. Each of them had their hands chained behind their backs.

The guards pushed them all along, until they came to a chamber laid out with extravagant furniture and mirrors. Sitting on one of the lavish sofas near a large fireplace was the same woman they had met in the forest: the queen. She was, once again, wearing an elegant black dress with her dark hair in a high ponytail.

The head knight presented the captives,

"Your majesty, the prisoners you requested."

The queen's head turned, so she could gaze into her victims' eyes. Upon seeing the four teens, a wicked smile made its way to her blood red lips, and she rose to her feet.

"Anders," she addressed the knight captain.

"Yes, your majesty?"

"Why are you and your men not off doing your job?" she asked harshly.

"You wanted us to bring the prisoners, your majesty," Anders replied shakily.

The queen walked in front of the captain and glared at him. A spark of rage ignited her rich brown eyes.

"Well, you've done that, now get back out there and find your target!" she growled.

Anders nodded and ordered his men to follow him. They left four knights behind with keys to the shackles on the kids' wrists. The queen looked back at the teens and sneered.

"Guards, remove those shackles," she ordered

The knights obeyed and released the four from their restraints. Each one rubbed their wrists as the metal had left their wrists red and raw. Audrey was the first to speak, or rather rant,

"I demand to know what's going on here. I am a princess, and you have no right to treat me or my…"

Her words were choked off, like she couldn't breathe. Audrey saw that the queen had cupped her hand towards Audrey's throat. It was almost as if the queen was choking Audrey…and in fact, that was exactly what the twisted ruler was doing.

"Is that any way to address a queen?" she snapped.

"Please stop!" the others pleaded.

The monarch scowled at all of them, but reluctantly broke the magical grip she had on Audrey. She fell to the ground coughing and gasping for breath. Jane knelt down and helped Audrey to her feet.

"Now, tell me who you all are!" the queen demanded.

Ben stood in front of his friends protectively.

"Alright, but if we do, you must promise that no harm will come to us."

The queen chuckled at the request. "I do not make deals with prisoners."

"Please, your majesty," Jane begged, "We're just here looking for our friends."

"Quite frankly, I don't care why you are here. I want to know who you are and where you came from."

"We come from the kingdom of Auradon," Doug interjected.

Hearing the name made the queen laugh hysterically,

"Auradon! You mean that poor excuse of a knockoff of our world?"

Ben refused to hear insults about his home. "It is not a poor excuse; it is a beautiful place."

"Oh please," the queen scoffed, "if anything, that place never should have existed in the first place."

Ben cringed slightly, but quickly recovered and relaxed.

"Well, now that you know where we're from; where are we?"

The queen made her way back to her sofa and sat down.

"You are in my castle which lies in the heart of the Enchanted Forest. My name is Queen Regina, or as some call me…the Evil Queen."

The Evil Queen. Fear and realization widened the four teens' eyes. This was Evie's mother in this world, but Regina was nothing like the Evil Queen from the Isle of the Lost. Regina was ruthless…unpredictable…and extremely cunning. Her slender fingers drummed on the sofa's armrest, as she waited for one of them to break the silence.

"So, you mean you're Evie's mom," Doug said.

"Who the hell is Evie?" Regina questioned; her tone was firm…but it also sounded intrigued.

"Evie is one of the friends we're here looking for. They're all from Auradon as well…actually, they're originally from the Isle of the Lost."

One of Regina's dark brows rose in displeasure. Clearly, Doug's stuttering vexed her, and she wanted him to get to the point.

"The Isle of the Lost," Doug's voice cracked before he cleared his throat, "In our world, the Isle of the Lost is where all the villains live…in exile."

"Sounds truly pathetic," Regina grimaced.

"But it's the truth."

"I don't care," was her terse reply.

Ben got the sickening feeling that the Evil Queen was lying. There was a diabolical glint in Regina's eyes that showed she was pleased by Doug's information. Undoubtedly a scheme was forming in her mind. Regina must've noticed Ben watching her, since her expression became aloof.

"You are all in my land without invitation, which means you are all trespassing. That means all of you will be locked in my dungeon for as much time as I see fit."

The very idea of being imprisoned in this wicked woman's dungeon for who knows how long made the teens shudder.

"Guards, take them back to their cells," Regina commanded, "If I should need them again, which I might, I shall have them summoned."

The guard slapped the shackles back on the teens' wrists and harshly dragged them back to their individual cells.


	7. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**Hello once again to all my loyal fans and supporters. I know that I am making you wait quite some time for my stories to be updated and I am sorry that they are not.**

 **Life is a hard thing to get a hold of. A lot of events are transpiring at the moment and I am unable to update as I should.**

 **Therefore, it is with my sincerest regret that I am withholding a majority of my stories until further notice.**

 **You can all rest assured knowing that I will update them all once again, however, at the moment, six stories at once just cannot happen.**

 **I will be continuing my White Night story until completion. Once that one is finished, I will begin working on my other stories, one by one.**

 **Thank you all for being so patient, I only ask that you continue just a little longer.**

 **extremeenigma02**


	8. Visiting Rumple

**A/N: Hello to all my loyal readers, I am back after quite a long hiatus. Hope you all missed me and hope your all looking forward to this new chapter.**

 **Chapter 7: Visiting Rumple**

News was quick to spread through the Enchanted Forest about the capture of the dark one. After the ball for Cinderella and Prince Thomas' wedding, Ella informed Thomas about her deal with the devil in order to get out of her peasant life.

Thomas, willing to do anything for his wife and unborn child, talked with Charming and the fairies and they all constructed a powerful cell capable of holding even the most powerful of creatures, including Rumpelstiltskin.

Not to long after that, Ella sent a message to the imp via one of Snow's blue birds and the dark one agreed to a meeting with her. They planned to trick the dark one by telling him that Ella was expecting not only one child but two. They wanted to dark one to sign a contract for the other child with a quill that the fairies enchanted to temporarily strip him of his magic.

The ruse worked exactly to plan, although for strange reasons the alchemist allowed himself to be captured. As they loaded him in the back of the prison wagon, Thomas went to find some water for Ella and within moments he went missing. Ella demanded that the dark one tell them what happened to Thomas but the imp refused to say, saying only that all magic comes with a price

Now everyone in the enchanted forest could rest easily knowing the worst threat to them all had been imprisoned.

That is except for Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos.

The four VK children sat in a circle in Carlos and Jay's room. Mal looked as though she had not slept ever since arriving at Snow and Charming's castle. Truth be told that she truly hadn't slept at all, for every time she closed her eyes all she could see were horrifying visions of everyone she loved dying right before her eyes.

Her friends have tried everything they could think of to try and help ease her and help her, but in the end, it just wasn't enough. The one thing that Mal always told them that was constant, was that Rumpelstiltskin seemed to be behind whatever these dreams were about.

Evie put a hand on Mal's shoulder,

"He's behind bars now so hopefully he won't be invading anyone's dreams anymore" she tried to reassure her.

Mal simply shrugged and brushed Evie's hand off her shoulder. Mal's demeanor had changed ever since arriving at the Charming castle. She wasn't the same outgoing, sarcastic, fun loving person she was back in Auradon.

Carlos tried to ease the tension in the room by changing the subject,

"So, what do you guys think it will be like when Snow has the baby?"

Evie immediately perked up at the question.

"I personally can't wait, if I can help Snow and Charming with the baby in anyway, you better believe I will" she said happily.

Jay cracked a sly smile,

"Yeah I can't wait to teach the kid everything I know about fighting"

"Jay your idea of fighting is finding the biggest and baddest thing out there and walking up to it and punching it in the face" Carlos pointed out.

Jay laughed,

"I know right, it's awesome"

Evie also laughed at the statement,

"Well if Emma were to take any advice from you, she'd probably wind up getting kill"

The three teens all laughed and looked back at Mal to see why she wasn't laughing, only to see that she was no longer sitting with them. Immediately the three of them jumped up and started looking for everywhere they could think of for Mal, but she had completely vanished.

* * *

Little did any of them know that Mal had transported herself out of the room while they were all distracted and made her way down to the dark chasm where the dark one was being held captive. She hid behind one of the rock walls before mustering up the courage to walk out and talk to the twisted imp.

"You can't hide from me dearie, I know your there" his voice sounded out through the cave

That voice still sent shivers down Mal's spine. It was one that she quickly grew to fear more than anything else, and she did not fear much. She was Maleficent's daughter, if anything people fear her.

Nonetheless, Mal slowly made her way out from behind the rock wall and through the dark cavern up to the dark one's cell. There inside, clutching the sharp and jagged bars of the cell, was the scaly skinned man that even the devil would never mess with.

His face instantly lit up in sick delight upon seeing the purple haired villain kid.

"Well, well, well, living with the Charming's seems to have really turned into a blessing for you and your friend's dearie"

Mal's face simply remained cold and calculated, she would never give this sick freak the satisfaction of getting under her skin.

"I came to talk to you" she simply said.

Rumple immediately let out a giggle that could make a ghoul shrivel up.

"Come to see me have you now, whatever could bring about such an unexpected visit"

"Snow and Charming don't even know I'm here" she informed him.

"Of course, if they knew, you would never have even been allowed out of anyone's sight. Not Snow or Charming or even any of your little friends"

Mal stepped up towards the cage even more nearly to the point where she could feel the imp's eyes burning into her.

"Why did you do it?"

Rumple giggled before responding,

"Whatever do you mean dearie?"

"Why did you allow yourself to be captured, surely you could have known that it was a trap"

The immortal smiled a toothy smile,

"Of course, I knew it was a trap, you can't fool the dark one dearie. Many have tried and so many have failed"

Mal leaned in even closer.

"Then why?"

Rumple to leaned a little closer until the two of them were nose to nose.

"This is exactly where I wanted to be"

Mal let a small smile form as she backed away from the cage,

"Whatever the case may be, you're behind these bars and you won't be able to hurt anyone anymore and you certainly won't be getting to me or my friends"

Mal then quickly turned on heel and started to walk away before,

"I wouldn't be too sure of that dearie"

Hearing Rumple say this, Mal immediately stopped in her tracks and looked back at him.

"What do you mean?"

Rumple smiled,

"If this is exactly where I want to be dearie, that means that something is coming. Something that no one can stop, something that you really should prepare for"

Mal sneered at the gold spinner and once again turned, but this time she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. It was something that she had learned to do a while back.

* * *

As soon as she was gone, Rumple smiled again as he noticed a single rat running across the cave floor.

"She's gone now dearie, you can show yourself"

Suddenly, the rat too was engulfed in smoke and where it once was, the Evil Queen now took its place. She stood there with a smile on her face.

"Was I interrupting?" she asked innocently.

Rumple merely smiled and beckoned her forward. His former apprentice made her way to stand before him.

"That curse you gave me, it's not working" she said disappointed.

"Oh, so worried, so so worried" Rumple cooed.

"Like Snow and her Charming new husband"

The Queens face immediately went to one of hatred.

"What?" she hissed.

"They paid me a visit as well, they were really nervous about you…and the curse"

"And what did you tell them" Regina asked curiously.

"The truth, that nobody can stop the darkness" Rumple answered viciously.

Regina once again found her smile hearing that nobody could stop her curse form ripping through the land.

"Except of course their unborn child" Rumple said.

Regina's face immediately went cold again as she asked him what must be done to ensure the curse could work. He took great pleasure in telling her that the only way to enact the curse was by using the heart of the thing you love most. Regina immediately knew what that was and told Rumple that she was willing to go as far as it takes.

"Then please stop wasting everyone's time and just do it. You know what you love, now go kill it" he said.

Regina turned to leave and do exactly that, but before she left she stopped as curiosity began to overtake her mind.

"By the way, what is the deal with these children from that knockoff realm coming here"

Rumple only giggled before answering the queen,

"These children can prove to be an incredibly asset not only to me, but to you too dearie"

Regina turned and looked at her former teacher with a quizzical look.

"How so?"

"You have the ones they love all locked up in your dungeons don't you" she asked.

Regina thought back to those four children that she locked up in her dungeon, but what made them so special?

"Yes, but I don't see why that matters"

"Well you see dearie, there is something that I neglected to inform Snow White about the curse"

Regina immediately walked quickly back to Rumples cell,

"What is it?" she asked impatiently.

Rumple smiled wickedly,

"Their child cannot break the curse alone, she will need the help of four young companions from the other realm to break the curse"

Regina smiled as wickedly as her mentor,

"Well then I guess I'll just have to kill them"

Rumples face immediately went dark as he lunged and grabbed Regina's throat through the bars.

"You will do no such thing" he growled.

"Why not?" Regina asked in confusion.

Rumple took a moment to regain his composure and let go of Regina and once again held onto the jagged bars.

"These children are far more valuable alive, you have their loves locked up, you can use that to your advantage"

Regina thought on it for a moment and then agreed that the imp had a point. If she kept the children alive and used them as leverage, then the other children who will help break the curse would back down. It was brilliant. Then she thought about something,

"You seem oddly interested in these four children, what makes them so special?"

"Let's just say, we both are invested in their futures" he smiled.

"I have no interest in them" Regina said.

"Not now dearie, but one day you will know that truth. Then you won't be able to deny that you too have an investment in their futures"

Regina just shook her head and vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving the evil imp to giggle to himself about just how well his plan is working.

 **What does Rumple mean that he and Regina are invested in the VK's future? Find out soon. Until then, follow, favorite, or review.**

 **See you all next time.**


	9. The Curse

**A/N: Well the time has finally come people; the curse is upon us. It is finally time to send the children from the Isle of the Lost to Storybrooke. What kinds of adventures will they face?**

 **Chapter 8: The Curse**

Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos all stood outside of Snow and Charming's room in anticipation for what was about to happen. Snow had previously gone into labor and her child was coming right now. To make matters worse, Grumpy had shouted from the bell tower that the curse that everyone was fearing was now upon them.

All four of the children looked out of one of the windows and saw the dark storm clouds of the curse quickly moving in on them. Suddenly, all of them winced when they heard Snow give another ear-piercing scream from her room. Carlos had taken to putting in ear plugs to try and block out the screaming.

Then suddenly the screaming stopped and instead the wails of a newborn baby could be heard coming from the room. Charming opened the door of the room with the biggest smile on his face that any of them had ever seen and gestured them all inside. When they made their way into the room they saw Snow propped up in holding a little bundle in her arms. All swaddled up in the makeshift blanket that was made for her was a beautiful baby girl.

Evie had to hold back tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes as she made her way to stand next to Snow and look at the little bundle of joy in her arms. Jay and Carlos also made their way to stand next to Snow and they both had huge smiles on their faces just like Charming. The only one who did not stand next to Snow was Mal, who simply stood off to the side in deep thought.

Suddenly, Snow's face went from one of joy to realization.

"The wardrobe, it only takes one"

Just then a crash outside the room alerted everyone to invading forces.

"Then our plan has failed" Charming said sadly.

Snow looked at her baby all wrapped in her arms and knew what had to be done.

"You have to take her, take the baby to the wardrobe" she said.

Everyone looked at Snow as if what she said was the craziest thing in the world, and at the moment that is exactly what it was.

"We won't make it" Carlos interjected.

"I agree with Carlos, there have got to be so many forces out there, we won't stand a chance" Evie agreed.

Jay shook his head and made his way over to the other side of the room where there were two swords waiting. He grabbed one of the swords for himself and then handed one to Charming.

"Well I for one am not about to just sit here and let this place come apart. I'm going out there and I'm going to do what I do best and that's fight" he said with determination.

Charming looked over at him and Jay once again held out the sword to him. Charming nodded and leaned in to give his daughter and wife a kiss. Snow had to hold back tears as she kissed her daughter for the first and last time before handing her to Charming. Charming took the offered sword and he and Jay made their way over to the door.

Before Jay could make his way out the door, all his friends came up to him and gave him a hug.

"Good luck" Carlos said.

"Be safe" Evie added.

Jay looked over at Mal who hugged him even tighter than the rest.

"Come back safely or I may kill you myself"

Jay chuckled at Mal's words and promised them all that he would be fine. Then he and Charming made their way out the door. The others stayed behind and tried to tend to Snow as much as they could, hoping only the best for their friend.

* * *

Jay and Charming ran through the halls of the crumbling palace on their way to Emma's nursery. As they ran they came upon two knights dressed in black killing two palace guards. The knight looked at the two men and the infant in Charming's arms and made a mad dash at them.

Jay clashed with one of the knights while Charming dealt with the other. The knight slashed at Jay, but Jay using his skills in hand to hand combat was able to duck to the side and continued clashing his sword with the knight. The knight tried to stab Jay through the abdomen but Jay was able to catch the knights arm under his and punched the knight so hard in face that even with his helmet on, it knocked him out cold.

Jay looked over at Charming and saw that he had a huge gash in his chest area. Jay immediately went over to help Charming.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Charming nodded,

"I'm alright but I can't keep a hold on Emma"

Jay held out his arms,

"Here, I can take her"

Charming handed Emma off to Jay and he held her close and secure. The two of them then made their way into Emma's nursery and over to the wardrobe. Jay then handed Emma back to Charming who placed the baby into the wardrobe and gave her one more kiss on the forehead.

"Find us" he said.

Jay then came up beside him and smiled,

"Yeah and when you do, Uncle Jay can finally teach you how to talk smack and crack wise" he joked.

Despite the situation they found themselves in, Charming couldn't help but chuckle and pat Jay on the shoulder. He then closed the wardrobe and locked it tight. At that moment, two more black knights made their way into the nursery and charged at the two men. Despite his injury, Charming still clashed with one of the knights and Jay with the other.

Jay was so focused on clashing with the other knight that he did not notice that the other knight had stabbed Charming right in the gut until it was too late. The prince dropped to his knees and dropped his sword before falling completely to the floor. Jay lost his concentration and looked over at the fallen prince before feeling a sharp pain in his gut.

He looked back at the knight he had been battling and noticed his sword was planted firmly in his gut. Jay dropped his sword and much like Charming, he fell to the floor and passed out.

* * *

Mal and Evie helped Snow make her way through the hall seeing as she was still in great pain from giving birth and could not move on her own. Carlos walked before them with a sword in his hand in case any other knights were to come upon them. They made their way to Emma's nursery and in through the open door. What they saw inside made them all break down.

There was Jay and Charming laid sprawled on the floor with blood pooling around them. Snow sobbed for her fallen husband as she knelt beside him. Mal, Evie, and Carlos made their way over to Jay and tried to get him to get back up, but he was not responding. All three of them had tears in their eyes and cried over their fallen friend.

All the sudden, Jay opened his eyes and gasped loudly. This startled the other teens but their shock was immediately replaced with joy at the fact that Jay was still alive. They all pulled him into a huge group hug and then helped him get to his feet. There was still blood coming out of his open wound, but he would live.

However, the teens all looked to their side and saw Snow trying to get Charming to wake up with a kiss, but nothing was working. Snow continued to cry as the teens made their way over to console her. Just then, a sickening laugh made them all looked behind them.

"Oh, don't worry dear"

In walked a woman wearing an evil looking black dress with a cape of black and red feathers. She was a pretty woman with dark brown eyes that burned with a fire fueled by hatred. Her silky dark hair was tied up in a bun with a few red feathers sticking out of it to look as though it were on fire.

"In a few moments, you won't even remember you knew him, let alone love him" the woman smiled evilly.

Snow still had tears in her eyes as she addressed the wicked woman,

"Why did you do this?"

The woman leaned down with a sneer,

"Because this is _my_ happy ending"

The evil sorceress then looked to her side and for the first time noticed the four teens standing there. She smiled wickedly at them.

"I suppose I would be correct in assuming that these are the four children from Auradon"

The four nodded and the wicked woman laughed.

"Well then let me be the first to introduce myself"

The woman bowed slightly so as to mock the four children.

"My name is Regina, but you can call me your majesty. Or you could just call me what everyone else calls me, the Evil Queen"

All the four teens' eyes grew wide with shock, but none more so than Evie. Evie realized just exactly who this woman was now, it was her mom.

"Mom" she said shocked.

Regina was taken aback by what the blue haired princess had just called her. She had just called her mom and then she remembered what the other teens locked in her dungeon had told her. They had mentioned an Evie and they had said that this girl was her daughter. She just scoffed, however, and continued with Snow White.

Two black nights came into the nursery and the queen smiled.

"The child?" she asked.

"Gone, it was in the wardrobe and then it was gone. It's nowhere to be found" the guard replied.

The wicked royal sneered at her guard's and their incompetence and looked back at Snow White.

"Where is she?" she growled.

Snow smiled a happy smile hearing her daughter had escaped,

"She got away. You're going to lose. I know that now, good will always win" she said as he held her husband.

The four teens all smiled as well at Snow's dedication and hope. The Evil Queen, however, just smiled wickedly once more.

"We'll see about that"

She laughed once more as the ceiling in the nursery began to crack and fall apart. The next thing any of them knew they were trapped in a dark tornado.

"Where are we going?" Snow asked

"Somewhere horrible" Regina replied.

The room continued to spiral and rip apart.

"Absolutely horrible. A place where the only happy ending will be mine"

The four villain kids all looked at each other and huddled into another group hug as a large cloud of dark smoke filled the room and blanketed everyone inside.

Then everything went black.

 **Well there you have it everyone, the curse has been enacted. Next chapter, the four VK's will find themselves in Storybrooke and then the real adventure begins. Until next time, follow, favorite, or review.**

 **See you all soon.**


End file.
